French Fry Bro escapes from Spain/Grounded Big Time/Arrested/Executed
Plot French Fry Bro escapes from Spain, buys The Game of Thrones Complete Season 2 on DVD which is Rated R, made a grounded video out of Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note, Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola, and Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte, made the opening to Thomas and the Magic Railroad from 1987 by 20th Century Fox, Real Not Fake and went to see Blue Valentine in theaters which is Rated NC-17. He has to be 18 to watch Game of Thrones and he must be 21 to see Blue Valentine. Then he told the vistors to heck off and wished them dead so he was found guilty and was sentenced to death. This is the 11th episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character Series. Cast French Fry Bro: Russell French Fry Bro's Dad: Diesel French Fry Bro's Mom: Kimberly Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: Ivy Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola: Alison Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte: Salli Plus much more Intro Buena Vista Pictures. Matador Music plays. Downtown Madrid background. Red Yoshi is bullfighting. Buena Vista Pictures Presents. It's a Small World plays. Disney World background. French Fry Bro Escapes From Spain © 1967 Walt Disney © 1967 Go!Animate © 1967 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Transcript Music plays as French Fry Bro leaves Spain flies back home to Orlando. French Fry Bro: Yes! I'm back in Orlando, Florida! Goodbye Spain! Then he gets back to his house which is right next to Magic Kingdom Park. French Fry Bro: Yay! Home Sweet Home! Since I'm back home, I'll buy The Game of Thrones Complete Season 2 on DVD! He then heads to the video store. Waluigi: Hello! Welcome to the video store! How may I help you? French Fry Bro: I would like the Game of Thrones Complete Season 2 on DVD please! Waluigi: Here it is. French Fry Bro: Thanks. Waluigi: Come back soon. When French Fry Bro returned... French Fry Bro: Now that I got the DVD, I will watch all the episodes. Later.... French Fry Bro: That was great! Now I will make a grounded video out of SSJ2 Note, SSJ2 Viola, and SSJ2 Forte, then the opening to Thomas and the Magic Railroad from 1987 by 20th Century Fox, Real not fake! Later after French Fry Bro made the grounded video out of Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note, Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola, and Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte, and then made the opening to Thomas and the Magic Railroad from 1987 by 20th Century Fox Real Not Fake, French Fry Bro: Alright! The videos are done! Since my parents are still at work, I will go see Blue Valentine in Theaters! French Fry Bro leaves but then SouthParkFTWPeppaPigFTL appears. (dun dun dun) SouthParkFTWPeppaPigFTL: Let me guess. French Fry Bro escaped from Spain, made a grounded video out of SSJ2 Note, SSJ2 Viola, and SSJ2 Forte, then made the opening to Thomas and the Magic Railroad from 1987 by 20th Century Fox, Real, not fake. No! It is strongly Fake! Thomas and the Magic Railroad was made by Destination Films and Gullaine Pictures! Not 20th Century Fox and it was released in 2000, not 1987! He went downstairs. SouthParkFTWPeppaPigFTL: And he also bought the Game of Thrones Complete Season 2 on DVD! That show is Rated R, and he has to be 18 to watch Rated R films! But no, he's 16, not 18! That's it! I'm calling his parents! 1 hour later... SouthParkFTWPeppaPigFTL: He should of not escaped from Spain, buy the Game of Thrones Complete Season 2 on DVD, make a grounded out of SSJ2 Note, SSJ2 Viola, and SSJ2 Forte, and make the opening to Thomas and the Magic Railroad from 1987 by 20th Century Fox, Real Not Fake! Diesel: I know! Kimberly: He Is Going To Be In 100% Trouble When He Gets Home! French Fry Bro comes in. French Fry Bro: Oh shoot! I'm busted! Diesel: Oh Yes You Are! French Fry Bro! We Can't Believe You Escaped From Spain, Bought The Game Of Thrones Complete Season 2 On DVD, Made A Grounded Video Out Of SSJ2 Note, SSJ2 Viola, And SSJ2 Forte, And Made The Opening To Thomas and the Magic Railroad from 1987 by 20th Century Fox, Real Not Fake! You Should Know That Making Grounded Videos Out Of Innocent Characters Can Get You Terminated On YouTube! And The Game of Thrones Complete Season 2 Is Rated R! You're 16, Not 18! Kimberly: Plus, Thomas and the Magic Railroad was made by Destination Films and Gullaine Pictures, not 20th Century Fox and it was released in 2000, not 1987! SouthParkFTWPeppaPigFTL: And what else did you do after that? French Fry Bro: Um, I, went to see, Blue Valentine in theaters! Diesel: (shoutvoice) OH (X60)! FRENCH FRY BRO! WE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAW BLUE VALENTINE IN THEATERS! THAT MOVIE IS RATED NC-17! WE TOLD YOU NOT TO WATCH NC-17 FILMS! YOU'RE 16! NOT 21! WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT YOU DRANK BEER THERE! YOU HAVE TO BE 30 TO DRINK BEER! SouthParkFTWPeppaPigFTL: That does it French Fry Bro! You are grounded x 9 big time! Diesel: That's right! You are grounded big time for escaping Spain, bought the Rated R show The Game of Thrones Complete Season 2 on DVD under 18, made a grounded video out of SSJ2 Note, SSJ2 Viola, and SSJ2 Forte, made the VHS opening to Thomas and the Magic Railroad from 1987 by 20th Century Fox, and saw Blue Valentine in theaters under 21! Plus drinking beer under 30! French Fry Bro: But guys, I'm extremely sorry! Kimberly: Oh h*ll no you aren't! Apologies only make the situation a trillion times worse! And it's against our house rules! SouthParkFTWPeppaPigFTL: Now I will put Elmo Pampers Easy Ups on you! French Fry Bro: You better not put that f**king nappy on me when I'm too old for those! (censored! you do not want to see this.) French Fry Bro: Ouch! That hurts! I already know I will poop and pee in it instead of the toilet and my underwear will be burned and the toilet will be broken! So I wish that you 3 were tortured by Bojack, Bido, Kogu, and Bujin! SouthParkFTWPeppaPigFTL: French Fry Bro! How dare you wish us getting tortured by Bojack, Bido, Kogu, and Bujin! That does it! I'm still calling my friends over here to teach you a stricter lesson! After minutes of calling...... Diesel: Wow French Fry Bro! It looks like you have a ton of visitors who want to see you! SouthParkFTWPeppaPigFTL: These are all my YouTube Friends, Dragon Ball Heroes friends, Microsoft Friends, Powerpuff Girls friends, Mario friends, Sonic friends, Pacman friends, your teacher and principal that brought here to teach you a lesson! Which will start right now! Weaterstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video! I heard that you brought an NC-17 film to school and got sent to Spain! Scarlet: I'm ScarlettheGoAnimateKitty! I can't believe you escaped Spain and bought the Game of Thrones complete Season 2 on DVD! Dave: I'm DaveOliver220! I heard that you made a grounded video out of Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note, Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola and Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte! Bostmater: I'm Bostmaster! I heard that you made the opening to Thomas and the Magic Railroad from 1987 by 20th Century Fox, Real not fake! Yankiedude5000: I'm Yankiedude5000! I heard that you saw Blue Valentine in theaters! Sarah: I'm Sarah West! You should know that the Game of Thrones Complete Season 2 on DVD is Rated R! You are 16, not 18! L Ryan: I'm L Ryan! You need to understand that making grounded videos out of innocent characters like the SSJ2 Heroines can get you terminated! Reece: I'm OishiKawaiiisCutie VGCP! French Fry Bro! Thomas and the Magic Railroad was made by Destination Films and Gullaine Pictures! Not 20th Century Fox! And it was released in 2000, not 1987! Neighborhood Animation: I'm Neighborhood Animation! You should know that Blue Valentine is Rated NC-17 and extremely violent! You are 16! Not 21! Stephie B: I'm Stephie B! French Fry Bro! You can't drink beer because you need to be 30 years old to have beer! CharlieBrownandCaillouYesBongoNo: I'm CharlieBrownandCaillouYesBongoNo! You will never celebrate your birthday when it comes, just like your previous years! Gabe: I'm Gabe The Sesame Street Fan! You should be banned from making grounded videos out Dragon Ball Heroes Avatars because these types of grounded videos can get you terminated! Elly: I'm Blossom Peace! If you make fetish pictures out of anything but big bellies on girls at Deviantart, you are dead meat on a stick! Crimson: I'm CrimsonZoftProductions! You should be banned from making fake VHS openings, because Fake VHS openings are totally illegal! SuperWhyYesSwiperNo EDCP: I'm SuperWhyYesSwiperNo EDCP! And you better not team up with Swiper! Becuase if you do, I will bite your arms off! JoJaun4444: I'm JoJaun4444! And if you force people to like Thomas and Friends gets grounded, you will be put into a shredder! LumpyToasters: I'm LumpyToasters! You should be banned from Rated R films under 18 and Rated NC-17 films under 21! Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam! And don't you dare steal my ROFL coptor, my tacos, and my Iway cookies! Because, if you do, I will charge and kill you with my AK47 gun! Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike! And if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will really spank you in the face 200 times! Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary! And if you dare call me a man and say I talk like a man, I will use my pregnant belly to knock your brain out of your head! Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna! And if you mess with me, I will use my pregnant outie belly button to zap you! Microsoft Siera: I'm Microsoft Siera! And if you go one false step near me, I will zap you with my laser eye powers! Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty! And don't even think of stealing my baloney sandwiches! Because if you do, I will swat you 90 times with a wooden and steel padal! And if you fire me, I'll kill myself, and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty for perjury! Beula: I'm Beula! And if you call me fatso, I will give you a hard wedgie and you will be covered in skin marks! Abby: I'm Abby! And if you dare kick me in the crotch, I will send your sorry butt to to the audience! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: I'm Note! And this is totally your own fault for exposing Toadette's panties last year! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Viola: I'm Viola! And I'm so freaking furious at you for making a retarded grounded video out of me, Note, and Forte! Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Forte: I'm Forte! And I agree with Note and Viola! Never make grounded videos out of us 3! Mario: I'm Mario! And you are 300 times worse than Popple and Rookie! Luigi: I'm Luigi! And I agree with my bro Mario! Peach: I'm Peach! And you are never welcome to my castle! Daisy: I'm Daisy! And I will ban you from going on my cruise! Rosalinna: I'm Rosalinna! And you will not be invited to the galaxy! Wario: I'm Wario! And you should be ashamed of yourself for putting Waluigi in the hospital! DK: I'm Donkey Kong! And you are one of the worst Bro characters ever! Diddy: I'm Diddy Kong! If you steal my hat, i will smash you with a barrel! Yoshi: I'm Yoshi! And you suck for being a bad boy! Birdo: I'm Birdo! You need to stop causing trouble! Toad: I'm Toad, and you should know that Fake VHS openings is against the law! Toadette: I'm Toadette! And I agree with Toad! Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas! You are a bad x 17 student of mine! Principal Eric: And I'm Principal Eric! And I agree with Mr. Dallas! You are expelled! Mr. Dallas: This will teach you a strong strict lesson! You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your natural born abominable life! Toadette: We will take away The Game of Thrones Complete Season 2 on DVD away from you and throw in the incinerator! Toad: You are also banned from making grounded videos out of users! Birdo: You will have detention for 10 hours every day for the rest of your life! Yoshi: Also you will have to go to night school every night and summer school every summer! Diddy: You will also be in school for all 365 days of the year, even if it's a holiday! DK: You will forget your memories captured by 20th Century Fox! Wario: You will be banned from all things pornographic! Rosalinna: You will also be banned from making fake VHS openings! Daisy: Your internet accounts will be closed for good! Peach: You are banned from Grand Theft Auto since it has porn! Luigi: You will only purchase Movies that are Rated G, PG, and PG-13! Mario: And those movies that you purchase must be made by PBS Kids, Nickelodeon, Playhouse Disney, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Discovery Kids Ready Set Learn, and other not made by 20th Century Fox! Forte: You will be banned from Rule 34 because that website is porn related! Viola: And you only look up girls with bared bellies! Note: You will be playing World Mission and use us 3 female saiyans in Ultimate Class and Super Saiyan 2! If you don't choose us and go to God class, I will use my pregnant belly to knock your teeth out! Abby: You are also banned from Rated R films until you're 18 and will be banned from NC-17 until you're 21! Beula: You are also forbidden to drink beer until you are at age 30! Scotty: You will also be forced to watch Rated G films not made by FOX such as Barney's Great Adventure, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Wizard of Oz, Finding Nemo, and much more! Microsoft Siera: You will only do extremely hard homework for the rest of your life! And if you even fail one page, i will zap you! Microsoft Anna: You will also be forced to do chores and community service for the rest of your life! Microsoft Mary: You will also be forced to workout with zero breaks! Microsoft Mike: You will also stay at a Mental People's Home for the rest of your life! Microsoft Sam: If you ever dare try to escape Mental People's Home, we will return you there! LumpyToasters: You will also be forced to read books not made by FOX! JoJaun4444: You will also be forced to watch grounded videos out of guilty users and characters! SuperWhyYesSwperNo EDCP: Super Why will be the only baby shows you will not be allowed to watch! Becuase Super Why is created by 20th Century Fox! Crimson: You will never wear fancy clothes ever again! Elly: You will only be able to look at age-aproppriate pictures! Gabe: You will also be forced to play Dragon Ball Heroes with Saiyan Females in Ultimate Class and Super Saiyan 2 and they must use their scouters! If you lose one battle, You will join Rabbit in the hole! CharlieBrownandCaillouYesBongoNo: You will also be forced to play educational video games such as Reader Rabbit, Alphabet Park, Pajama Sam, Blue's Clues ABC Time Actvites, New Super Mario Bros Wii, Thinking Things, and many more! Stefie B: You will also be forced to only drink healthy beverages such as milk, orange juice, apple juice, and much more! Neighborhood Animation: You will also be forced to eat raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts and prunes! French Fry Bro: No x 20! I hate raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts and prunes! Neighborhood Animation: Too bad French Fry Bro! Those are the only things you will eat from now on! And don't talk while we give you punishments! Reece: You will be forced to like Oishi High School Battle, like Thomas and Friends, and hate Swiper the Fox! If you refuse, Oishi will beat you up! L Ryan: You will be forced to watch Dave the Barbarian, Spongebob, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Rocket Power, The X's, The Powerpuff Girls, HiHiPuffyAmiYumi, Codename Kids Next Door, Lizzie McQuire, Wheel of Fortune, Whammy, Dog Eat Dog, Emeril Live, Epic Meal Empire, and other TV shows not made by 20th Century Fox! Sarah: Also Baby shows like Blue's Clues, Barney, Sesame Street, Sid the Science Kid, Dinosaur Train, Higglytown Heroes, Jojo's Circus, Dragon Tales, Super Wings, PB&J Otter, Madeline, Little Bill, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Lazy Town, Bear in the Big Blue House, The Book of Pooh, Out of the Box, Stanley, Rolie Polie Olie, Save Ums, Hi-5, Magic School Bus, Spot, Bob the Builder and other Baby shows not made by FOX! Yankiedude5000: Along with Super Why, you are not allowed to watch Dora the Explorer and the Wiggles! Because those baby shows are made by 20th Century Fox! Bostmaster: You will have to listen to music like the Cockroaches, Justin Beiber, Michael Jackson, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, Lady Gaga, One Direction, The Beach Boys, and others non pornographic and FOX related! Dave; You will only be playing with toys not made by Fox! Scarlet: We will block all the channels which FOX is. And You will not record any FOX shows! Weatherstar4000video: The other video games along with Dragon Ball Heroes that you will be playing are Cartoon Network Racing, Nicktoons Movin, The Incredibles on PS2, TMNT 2003 PS2, Teen Titans 2003 PS2, Mario Party 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9, Sonic Heroes, Angry Birds, and other not made by FOX! SouthParkFTWPeppaPigFTL: If you keep this up, you will be sent to Arabia! Diesel: I agree with all of them! Kimerbly: Me too! Now start watching movies, cooking, toddler, baby, game and prime time shows, listen to music, play video games, and read books not made by FOX, or you're grounded for Double Tranquility! French Fry Bro: F**k you all! I wish all of you are f**king dead while you males were exploded while you pregnant female were r*ped by demons! Diesel: Oh my god French Fry Bro! How dare you tell us all to f**k off and wish we were all dead! That does it! I'm gonna have to call the cops! (on the phone) Hello, is this the cops? Well, our son French Fry Bro just escaped Spain, bought a rated R show under 18, making a grounded video that could get him terminated, made a fake VHS opening, watch a rated NC-17 film under 21, drank beer under the age of 30, and then he wished us dead. Could you arrest him? Thanks. Bye. Officer Takashi: YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ILLEGALLY ESCAPING FROM SPAIN, TELLING EVERYONE TO F**K OFF, AMD WISHING EVERYONE DEAD! Officer Dave: YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS AT ALL! ANYTHING YOU SAY OR DO WILL GET YOU PUBLICLY EXECUTED! COME WITH US TO THE PRISON BUS NOW! French Fry Bro (Ludoviko's Voice): WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! At court... Lakitu: All right! This case is now in session as the matter of the people of Orlando VS. French Fry Bro! How do you plead? French Fry Bro: I plead not guilty. Goombella: Read the charges your honor! Lakitu: OK! French Fry Bro has done the following: Illegally escaped from Spain, brought a Rated NC-17 movie to school, made the opening to Thomas and the Magic Railroad from 1987 by 20th Century Fox Real not Fake, when it was really Fake, told everyone to f**k off, and wished everyone dead! Eldstar: Your honor, may i call myself to the stand? Lakitu: Sure thing Eldstar! Eldstar comes to the stand. Eldstar: Well, i know some other stuff he has done. He has also prank called 911, destroyed a local Burger King because he did not get what he wanted, and killed an elderly person after kidnapping them. Lakitu: And, how did you react to that? Eldstar: Well, my reactions were: "I feel so bad for the authorities wasting their time.", "That Is Absolutely No Reason To Destroy A Restaurant!", and "No! Someone Was Kidnapped And Killed!". Lakitu: Thank you for your time Eldstar! You may now return with the crowd. 2 days later, it was, VERDICT DAY! Lakitu: What is the decision of the people of Orlando? Toad: Guilty! Bullet Bill: Guilty! Kamek: Guilty! Goombella: Guilty! Yoshi: Guilty! Eldstar: Guilty! Wendy O Koopa: Guilty! Larry Koopa: Guilty! Toadette: Guilty! Pauline: Guilty! Lakitu: There You Have It! French Fry Bro, I Hereby Sentence You To Death By Being Eaten Alive By A Pack Of Pitbulls! Is There Any Last Words Before This Sentence Is Carried Out? French Fry Bro: F**K EVERYONE IN THE WORLD! I WISH YOU WERE ALL F*****G DEAD BY ALIENS! AND THE ALIENS SAVE ME FROM THIS F*****G PLANET FROM ME GETTING EXECUTED! Lakitu: French Fry Bro! How dare you say that to us! The Pitbulls Will Bite And Crunch Your Entire Body Until You Are Completely Dead! Guards, Take Him Away! Guards take French Fry Bro out of court. Breaking News! Channek 25: MGM Boo: This is MGM News live worldwide with people cheering about French Fry Bro's execution! In New York City, Chain Chomp, Purple Toad, Buzzy Beetle, Spike, Pink Yoshi, and Pauline are holding up a sign that says "YAY! THE PITBULLS ARE READY FOR FRENCH FRY BRO!" Super Saiyan 2 Note (she had her pregnant belly exposed): Purple Toad was bought back to life from Pink Yoshi summoning spirits at the graveyard. In London, a graffiti on a wall says "Every 1 Hates U French Fry Bro!". In Paris, Hammer Bro is holding up a sign that says "Roses Are Red! Violets Are Blue! French Fry Bro, We All Hate You!". In Mexico City, King K. Rool, King Boo, and Dino Piranha are holding up a sign that says "FRENCH FRY BRO IS ALL SET TO DIE!". In Tokyo, Dry Bowser is holding up a sign that says "Hunt Stupid People, Not Dogs! In the jail... Officer Alan (from the Evil Yellow Horse): This is your cell! It has no bed, no pizza, no video games, no toilet, no heaters, no air conditioners, and no sinks! You will stay here for the rest of your abominable life until it's time for execution! Good bye forever! Officer Alan locks French Fry Bro in his cell. 45 minutes later... Officer Alan: French Fry Bro, you have some visitors who want to see you! Diesel and Kimberly come to visit French Fry Bro. Diesel: French Fry Bro! We Heard On The News That You're Going To Be Executed! You Are Grounded (X6) For All Of Eternity And Beyond! French Fry Bro: But Mom and Dad, i'm really (X12) sorry! Can you please bail me out? And i also promise to will never do anything bad again! Kimberly: No! It's Too Late For Apologies! Also, We Believe That If We Bail You Out, You Will Immediately Break Your Promise! Oh! And One More Thing! We Also Hope You Suffer In Prison And Burn In H**l! Goodbye Forever! Diesel and Kimberly leave French Fry Bro. French Fry Bro: This will be the worst torture ever! 10 hours later... Officer Alan: All Right French Fry Bro! Execution Time! Officer Alan takes French Fry Bro to the pitbull kennel. Officer Alan: Any Last Words Before I Release The Hounds? French Fry Bro: F**K YOU! I WISH YOU WERE F*****G DEAD! Officer Alan: How Dare You Say That To Me! That's It! Thou Art Of The Bird Chew Toy, I Shall Summon The Pitbulls To Maul This Traitor Alive! Officer Alan opens the kennel doors to release the pitbulls. The pitbulls bite and gnaw French Fry Bro until at last, he is dead. Officer Alan: Yay! He Is Good And Dead! At the funeral..... SSJ2 Note, SSJ2 Viola, SSJ2 Forte, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, McBallyhoo, Big Top, DK, Bowser, Toad, Shy Guy, Mr. Dallas, Eric and others were cheering. Paperluigi99's Boris was upset. Caillou: Dad! How dare you cry over French Fry Bro's death! You are grounded x 10 for double forever! When we get home Mom, Rosie and I will assault you! Boris: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Category:Escapes From Countries Category:Videos with Note, Viola, and Forte Category:Arrested Videos Category:Executed Videos Category:Grounded Big Time Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Videos with Shakespearean Elements Category:Super Saiyan 2 Note Category:Super Saiyan 2 Viola Category:Super Saiyan 2 Forte Category:Videos with bad words Category:Busted